Dragon Ball: What-if saga
by RainYoung1
Summary: Imagine Super Saiyan Bardock vs Frieza? Or Future Gohan vs Super 13? What about Gogeta vs Super Buu? Or basically just anything else! IT'S YOUR CHOICE IF YOU PM! I GUARANTEE I WILL ACCEPT YOUR REQUEST! This is a story that will split into different timelines each chapter, making it more fluent and varied. Review if you want more chapters like this, and PM me to suggest a story.
1. Bardock, the Super Saiyan!

Dragon Ball Z: What-if saga Chapter 1: Bardock, the Super Saiyan!

 _Today, it was now or never. Bardock kept rushing through the swarms of soldiers, one by one. If King Vegeta couldn't possibly kill Frieza, Bardock was the only Saiyan powerful enough to stand a chance. He was a survivor…_  
"Come on, you cowards!" Bardock shouted as he kept flying upwards towards the fruit-like ship, where Frieza was waiting… Suddenly, the soldiers tried to keep him in a dog pile to prevent him from Frieza. A kick! And a blast! Until Bardock was kept restrained by every soldier possible. Then he used a Kiai to blast himself out of the pile of soldiers, and kept going to his destination.

"It's me he wants, isn't it?" Frieza talked to himself as he watched Bardock through a monitor. "So be it." Frieza says. "Sire?" Zarbon was left confused… "Prepare my transport Zarbon." Frieza orders. He knew he had to destroy Planet Vegeta, in order to make sure he was the strongest being in the universe. "Sire, you wish to leave the ship, uh…?" "Are you questioning my orders…?!" Frieza was getting frustrated, something he never felt in a while. "Ah, n-no Lord Frieza! Right away sire!" Zarbon was scared, and he fled to another room to prepare Frieza's hoverchair. Frieza growls outside the observation window. 'That monkey thinks he can just kill my men and challenge me to a fight? Oh, he'll get a fight- one he will never win!'

Bardock kept rushing through the soldiers as he kept charging through with his awesome aura… Then a soldier grabbed his leg and another hung an arm to his neck; until dozens of soldiers hung onto him. But he kept on going… Then, the ship was in sight; he made it! "FRIEZA!" He raised a fist on his free arm, and blasted the soldiers under him with an Energy-wave. Then three more soldiers took a hold of him. Was this all they had? Obstruction? Bardock didn't care, and he kept on going no matter what. "Frieza! Come out and fight me!" He flew above the ship. "You coward! Come out!" Then… The most greatest battle of his life was about to begin, as the ship's airlock opened up, and Frieza in his hoverchair flew upwards facing Bardock. "It's him, Frieza!" the soldiers exclaimed, then they let go of Bardock… "Long live sire!" "Yeah! Long live Lord Frieza!" some of the soldiers kept chanting. "Hehehe… No way, you've lived long enough!" Bardock said. "Actually it's been too long for my taste!" Then… Frieza rose a finger. Bardock knew Frieza was up to something, and he tried to distract him with a speech long enough to charge his attack. "Frieza! Listen up! We quit! All of us! Got it?! We don't work for you! We're free! You can find someone else to do your dirty work!" Frieza kept raising his finger and a small orange ball appeared on his fingertip. "Oh yeah… There's one last thing!" Bardock creates a white energy sphere in his hand. "This is for all the people we killed in your name! I wish we weren't foolish enough to obey you! HERE! HAVE IT!" He throws the sphere heading towards Frieza. "HAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The orange sphere on Frieza's fingertip grew bigger… And bigger… And bigger! Until Bardock's attack hit the sphere and did nothing to it. "Huh?! NO WAY!" Bardock was shocked as it went bigger... It became 25% the size of Planet Vegeta, all in Frieza's fingertip. Was he this powerful? "Hehe, hahahahahaha!" He threw the sphere at Planet Vegeta, it's soldiers… And Bardock. "Ah Frieza! Please no!" Shouted one of the soldiers. The blast engulfed Bardock as he screamed… Along with the rest.

 _'No… This can't be it… All my hard work… For nothing… We're finished… It's over. We're goners…' Bardock said in a world of a silent pitch black darkness… Then he saw a man with a flaming golden hairstyle, with an orange and blue gi floating towards him. 'Father… You can still do it… Don't give up! Get mad! GET ANGRY!' 'K-Kakarot…?' Bardock said, as a sudden twitch went passed his mind in a split second, and he awoke inside the Supernova, angrier than ever._  
"FRIEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZAAAAAAA!" Bardock screamed as the Supernova exploded and hit Frieza's ship, and him in the process. "Wha- What?! How could he-" And then.. A warrior with golden hair floated towards Frieza with burn marks and an angry face… "Frieeezzza! I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" And he charged towards Frieza…

 _I hope you guys enjoyed that, review me if you want more chapters, and PM me if you have a suggestion for a What-if story. It can be anything! Take care guys!_


	2. Enter Super 18!

Dragon Ball: What-if saga  
Chapter 2: Enter the Androids!

 _"Number 18, come to your senses… Join with me… Deep down, we belong together…" Is Hell Fighter 17 trying to bring back 18 from the side of which she came? Is it simply a ploy to weaken the knees of our heroes? Find out today on this chapter's special story requested from an unknown guest, on Dragon Ball GT… 'Enter the Androids!'_  
"Now, it's time to come home… Number 18…" HF17's eyes glowed as he said. 18's eyes glowed in response, much to Maron and Krillin's shock… "We're meant to be… Together…" She walks towards HF17… "It's time for me to go home…It's been very long…" She said, possessed by HF17. "Don't do it 18!" Krillin begs. "You can't do this 18! You have a child! And a husband!" "Give it a break shorty, Android 18 is just that; An Android like me. Made by the brilliant Doctor. Gero." HF17 calls back, mocking Krillin. "Brilliant? How can you call a monster like him brilliant? You killed Doctor Gero yourself, remember?" Krillin says, trying to persuade HF17. "Really now, you're trying to persuade me? Just because I have human emotions, it doesn't mean I can't think straight. Give me a break." HF17 says. Suddenly, he raises a finger and shoots Maron through the chest with a Photon Flash. "NOOOOOOOOO! YOU BASTARD!" Krillin screams. However, 18 seemed lifeless and walked towards 17. "I.. Will… Make you a part of me!" 18 says, snapping into reality. "What?!" says a shocked HF17, and his body seemingly goes into 18's and she starts shaping into a new form… Her hair became blonde dreadlocks… Her chest and body shape became a shape of a strong man and woman combined… Her sleeves ripped exposing her arms… And she gains 17's eyes… Krillin looked in shock… First he's lost his little girl… Now he may of also lost his wife… "18… No… Not you too…" Krillin says in shock. "Krillin… Get out of here… Now…" 18 says, lifelessly. "18… W-What…" Krillin says, stuttering. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I LOSE WHAT HUMANITY I HAVE LEFT! TAKE MARON, GO!" Super 18 screams.

 _Hey guys, this is chapter 2 of the what-if saga. Since that was the first review of this fic, I'm making it special by making this a mini-story. For the guest that asked for Super 18, I'm not that much of a fan of GT. However, I won't give up and I'll keep trying to make this so I can make it enjoyable. *Smiles* Take care guys, and stay tuned._


	3. A hero's fatal mistake!

Dragon Ball: What-if saga  
Chapter 3: A hero's fatal mistake

 _As Gohan was getting beat down by Cell, Goku looks as if he's proud. However, he was blind to the face he was going to make the most horrible mistake in his life: One that may cost his son's life. To Piccolo, he knew what was about to happen, and desperately tried to convince Goku Gohan cannot win…_  
SMACK! PUNCH! CRACK! Cell was torturing Gohan, knowing that Goku was almost a fool. "Hah… Hah… Hah…" Gohan was coughing up blood, and he needed help. He knew he couldn't possibly win. "D-Dad… Help me…" However, Goku just kept on watching.  
"GOHAN! GAH…! GOKU, IF YOU WON'T HELP HIM, I WILL! I'D BE A BETTER FATHER TO HIM THAN YOU WOULD EVER BE!" as Piccolo rushed towards Gohan. "Piccolo, no… He wants me to beat Cell and I will…" Gohan pleaded. "Gohan, don't listen to your father… He's too far gone…" as Piccolo picked up Gohan.  
"If this is just going to be a gang-up against me, this isn't very fair. Perhaps I should just eliminate you both…" Cell raises a finger towards his head and charges. "PREPARE FOR THE IRONY! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Cell fires the attack… "OH NO!" And Piccolo and Gohan were killed instantaneously. Cell walks towards the corpses of the Namekian and half-Saiyan and burns them with a ki blast. "Yet your foolishness betrays you, Goku. You know, it's unwise, perhaps bad parenting to make your son do your dirty work. Hahaha…" Goku is just there, looking at the ground, with pure fire in his eyes. His clear cheese-gold hair spiked more upwards, with two of his hair guills joining him. "You… Killed… Gohan… It's-it's all my fault that you killed him… Now… I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS, RAHHHH!" And Goku exploded… And he comes out of a cloud of smoke, with a face of intensity. "Cell… I will never forgive you…"

 _Shoutout to FAHJONNY! Also check out his SS2 Goku vs Cell fanfic as well. It interested me. This is the last chapter I'll write today, keep reviewing, PM me, and I'll see ya! Have a nice day!_


	4. Broly, The Legend No More

Dragon Ball: What-if saga  
Chapter 4, part 1: Broly, Second Coming.

 _It was almost the end for Goten right then and there… The fact that he never even knew what threat the Legendary Super Saiyan was almost unbelievable. He was going to die, and it was inevitable… A monster? No… A devil…_  
"Rahhhhhh!" Broly growled as he threw a gigantic sphere at Goten… Goten didn't attempt to move… He was going to let the blast take him. However, a ki blast shoved the sphere out of the way, and a hand grabbed Goten to safety. "Kakarot… Kakarot… KAKAROT!" Broly screamed above the mountain, with all those around him able to hear him…

"Broly… You should be dead…" Gohan slowly floated towards the ground… And greeted the two kids lying on the ground. "Huh? Hey! It's your brother!" Trunks said in shock.  
Goten slowly opened his eyes… "G-Gohan?" Goten got up quickly and ran towards him. "You're here!" and Goten hugged his brother and nearly cries for a second. "Broly, you have no shame… Picking on little kids." as he looked at Broly. "Broly?" wondered Goten. "Gohan… Do you know that guy?" Trunks asked as he looked at Gohan smiling and hoping. Gohan looks back at Trunks, smiling for them to keep their hopes up. "He's a bloodthirsty Super Saiyan but my dad beat him seven years ago. Somehow he's back." Gohan explains. "That explains why none of us could defeat him! Not even Videl, and she tried the hardest!" Gohan screams, and starts tumbling back. "Aaaah! D-Did you say Videl?!"

Suddenly, Broly is tired of waiting, charges straight at Gohan at maximum speed, enraged that Kakarot's son is still alive.. 'So it is my father you're after. Why is scum like you always want revenge for being put in your place? Well come on! I'll be happy to put you back again!' Gohan thought, and dodged Broly's incoming punch and chases him straight after. He tries to kick Broly in the face and misses, as Broly punches and misses as well. Gohan spins, as a mistake to Broly kicking him in the stomach and launches him in the air. Gohan fires a full-charged Ki Blast, and Broly frontflips out of the way with Goten and Trunks being in smoke, surprised by Gohan's handling of Broly. "Wish I could do that…" Says Trunks. As a crater is left, both are facing each other on either side. 'He's still a challenge as the last time we thought… After this, I'm gonna need a vacation...' Thinks Gohan. Broly walks a few steps forward and being cackling insanely. "Hehehe...Hahahaha… Kakarot…" Broly says.

Out of nowhere, Videl flies over and kicks Broly in the cheek, much to his boredom. Videl lands on the ground, ready for an incoming attack. "Ah… Videl, you're here! You're okay!" Gohan says, surprised and concerned. Suddenly, Broly begins glowing an emerald green aura. "NO YOU DON'T!" Shouts a voice, and a leg kicks Broly and knocks him over, preventing his transformation. "Who… Did… That…?" Broly asks, growling. "You are no true Saiyan… You are a monster, a freak… You even hurt my son... I'm going to make sure I rid your existance…" And then, at everyone's shock… Vegeta lands, with his arms across his chest. "I killed you in my timeline… Let's make sure you're dead in this one as well…" A purple haired youth in a black trench-coat speaks… With a sword in hand.

Chapter 4, part 2: The cavalry is here

 _Finally, Broly might actually be outmatched with everyone standing by each other… Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks from the future… Goten, Trunks from the present were too injured to fight, so they decided to watch from the sidelines…_  
"So, you've decided to join us, 'My prince'..." Broly says, greeting and growling at Vegeta. "Indeed I have, 'Legendary Super Saiyan'... I have you know I've surpassed Kakarot since the last time we've fought… So you can shut up calling his name, because now, you'll be shouting 'Vegeta'..." Vegeta says, mocking Broly. "We can't let a monster like you exist... " Says Trunks. Vegeta stares at Videl for a second. "Gohan… She is your girlfriend, isn't she?" Asks Vegeta. "Uh… Yeah… Why?" Says Gohan, blushing a bit. "Did you not know she's part-Saiyan?" Asks Vegeta. Much to everyone's shock, Gohan speaks up for Videl. "SHE'S PART SAIYAN?! BUT… HERCULE IS A HUMAN! AN EARTHLING!" Gohan shouts, desperately wanting answers. Videl slowly walks to the both of them, and speaks up. "M-My mother, Miguel… I remember her having a tail when I was a baby… When she was dying… Was she…?" Vegeta nods. "Miguel, my father's second-in-command… I remember meeting her. Surprisingly enough for a Saiyan, she was kind-hearted, and retired due to Saiyan military pregnancy laws. She wanted a child… She left for Earth… For you." Vegeta finally answered Videl and Gohan's questions… Finally they knew the truth.

Suddenly, out of the blew, a small finger-sized sphere follows Videl and shines brightly. Broly cackles madly and clenches his fist. "GOHAAAAAAAAAAN!" Videl screams, and the sphere explodes… Where Videl is nowhere to be seen… "Hehehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You- You monster… How dare you… How DARE YOU…" Gohan screams under his breath, with electricity striking near him. Broly could only look in interest, but laughs again because he simply does not care. Suddenly, a lightning strike shines next to Gohan- "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Gohan explodes, and the lightning strike hits Gohan in a glorious ray of light!

"What…? Where is he getting all this energy…?" Broly asks in shock. The light shines brightly, and a newly evolved Gohan appears… His golden hair has extended all the way down to his waist… His eyebrows have disappeared… And his blue eyes have turned into pupils just like Trunks's… What was this new transformation? "Broly… I can never forgive you for what you've done… I was going to let you live… Now I'm going to kill you!" Gohan says. 'What has Gohan done? He's a Super Saiyan, but his power has skyrocketed! Can one surpass an acsended Super Saiyan? Is that even possible?!' Vegeta thought. Gohan had officially became: A Super Saiyan 3.

Chapter 4, part 3: The Legend No More

Gohan charges at Broly at maximum speed, and punches him straight in the face. Broly shouts in pain. For the first time, he had actually hurt the Legendary Super Saiyan! He had kicked Broly to the side, and shoved his elbow into his stomach. He uppercuts the Legendary Super Saiyan, and kicks him in the face at maximum power; making Broly fly into a mountain. "GAHHHHHHHHHH! DIE WITH THIS PLANET!" Broly fires green orbs everywhere, creating big explosions. One actually hits Gohan, and he just stands with a serious face. Broly gets punched in the face, and falls unconscious. The legend was finished. It was over. Gohan lowers his defence and grabs Broly by his necklace. "If you're going to kill me, do it now…" Broly says boldly. "I will give you a deal, Broly… If you leave and promise to never cause harm again… I will let you go." Gohan says. "Hmph… What's the point? No promises…" And Broly flies away… "Hey! Gohan" We still have the Dragon Balls!" Goten says. Gohan smiles back at him and brings out a ring.

Let's get Videl back.

 _Okay guys, that was the special Broly fanfic, requested from bk42bk42. Not gonna make another special until the weekend, but remember to keep requesting and suggesting! Also: A new competition arrives!_

 _Do you like Destiny? Do you have The Taken King? Do you have an XBOX ONE and LIVE? Then come join me in The Taken King on Tuesday, in the Taken King DLC. I need friends to help me in the raid since my last ones hate me. This is a competition for a win-win situation. You help me complete King's Fall, and you get a personal fic made by me in your name. 6 lucky people will win! Just PM me! My gamertag is PaladelOliver, and remember to PM me to tell me your gamertag. Whoever wins, can have a separate fic personally made by me and you. Sit down, take a seat, grab your controller, and have a good friendly time with me, Oliver! I can do King's Fall on Saturday, 7:00PM UK time. Gooood luck! Anyway, take care guys!_


	5. The birth of Gokhan!

_Dragon Ball: What-if saga  
Chapter 5: The birth of Gokhan_

 _After getting beaten down by Majin Buu, Gohan is left stranded in a corner. When Goku comes back from the heavens, he asks Gohan to put the earring in his right ear, in hopes to fuse with him to destroy the demon once and for all…_  
 _"GOHAN! CATCH THIS AND PUT IT IN YOUR RIGHT EAR! WE'RE GOING TO TRY FUSION!" Goku shouts out to Gohan. Gohan grabs the earring and holds it up for Goku. "I got it dad!" He puts the Potara Earring in his right ear. "Thanks son…" Goku slowly then quickly gets pulled into Gohan, and both of them flash in a big explosion._

 __"Mwhaha… What's this, more fusion?" Buutenks asks. The light slowly evaporates, and a warrior with golden hair with black streaks the down side appears, wearing a orange and blue gi...

"Majin Buu, your crimes against humanity are now over. I cannot let you live over what you done, and I sentence you to execution." Gokhan says. "You're going to execute me? Honestly, it sounds a little stereotypical in my opinion… That the hero always defeats the villain in the end. But this isn't fiction. (HA! - Author)"

Gokhan then cups his hands towards Buu. A beam of light pulses in his hands and turns into plasma. "GOODBYE, BUU! JUSTICE KAMEHAMEHA!" And it fires towards Buu, killing him instantly.

*Hours later, after everyone is revived with the Dragon Balls…*

"Honey? Or, mom…? Chi-chi…?" Gokhan asks as he walks through his door. "AHHHH! S-SON?! GOKU?! HOW WILL I HAVE S-" Gokhan covers her mouth.

 _Sorry if this was too short… Bad-personal stuff happened… I am trying to post as many chapters as possible. By the way, if anyone wants to ask me questions, let me know and I'll answer them in the next chapters. Bye guys..._


End file.
